<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Depths by RainbowCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027002">The Depths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos'>RainbowCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace author projecting onto an ace character lmao, Ace!Zolf, Blowjobs, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Paris arc, Set During Episode 55, They get cute and then nasty in the water that floods Zolf's room, not sure if thats canon or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zolf and Hamid have a moment in the flooded mess of Zolf's Paris hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Bed?” Zolf had not intended for his voice to be as breathy as it was, but it got an unashamed moan from Hamid.</i><br/><i>“Well, this might sound kind of silly, but…” Hamid trailed off and bit his lip. “Would it be okay if we… in the water?”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Depths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um hey this turned out longer than I meant it to lmao</p><p>I haven't double checked this for mistakes because I'm tired but I'm sure I'll find them tomorrow and be very embarrassed lmao ily tho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you.” Zolf muttered. This was a conversation to be had quietly, barely spoken into the barest space between where they stood. “A pep talk might not be exactly what I need right now but… thank you for caring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Zolf,” Hamid trailed off, shifting his weight and creating an audible ripple in the water filling Zolf’s room up to their ankles. “I think Poseidon gave you these legs so that you could… make a choice for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Zolf ducked his head, staring intently at the reflections gently waving over the floor, anything to avoid Hamid’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t… I don’t know that I deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t flinch when he felt a smaller, warmer, softer hand grasp his own. His personal space bubble was starting to expand to include Hamid more often these days.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>It was simple, confident. It drew Zolf’s attention up from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid continued, “And I think anyone who met you would agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Zolf’s movements felt rusty and unpracticed as he pulled Hamid into a tight hug. He was far more used to Hamid initiating their occasional embraces, sometimes even crying into Zolf’s shirt as the dwarf would awkwardly close his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>But he was certain about this, encircling Hamid so completely with his big arms, laying his broad hands firmly against the halfling’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf could not keep the smile from his face as he felt the cogs in Hamid’s brain turning to keep up with the situation. First he was stock still, then he twitched uncertainly, and finally he was throwing his arms around Zolf’s neck and hugging him back.</p><p> </p><p>They swayed, ever so slightly, holding each other tight as Zolf led them in a gentle, almost imperceptible back-and-forth. Hamid buried his face in Zolf’s shoulder, and for a long moment, Zolf was fairly certain he was crying. But Hamid was never a graceful crier. The lack of hitched breath and ugly sobs relaxed Zolf, and he ran a hand up to press against the nape of Hamid’s neck. The water lapped almost silently at their feet. At Zolf’s new feet.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid pulled his head back and ran his hands up over Zolf’s shoulders to fiddle with the dishevelled fabric of his collar. And he stared up at Zolf with those big, deep brown eyes. And Zolf could feel himself drowning in them as they sparkled up at him. He could feel Hamid’s chest expand against his own as the halfling took in a big breath of air.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid’s eyes darted, so quickly that Zolf could almost have imagined it, to his lips and back up to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And that was the only warning that he got before Hamid’s fingers tightened in his collar and pulled him down for a firm kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It was chaste, as far as kisses go.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf could feel Hamid exhaling in one, smooth motion, through his nose, brushing an invisible caress against Zolf’s cheek. It tickled his beard hairs. He really needed a trim.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> really </em> needed to start kissing Hamid back before the halfling got the wrong idea.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf’s hands sat heavier at the small of Hamid’s back and the base of his neck, pulling him closer, forcing him up on tip toes to somehow draw their bodies even closer together. He pressed his lips firmly against Hamid’s and let out a low hum from deep within his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid gasped against his lips. Zolf took the opportunity to work his tongue in. Slowly. Luxuriously. He teased softly at Hamid’s own tongue, prompting it into action as they languidly rubbed together, against teeth and lips.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf begrudgingly cracked his eyes open as their lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid was already staring up at him, dark pupils completely swallowing the brown of his eyes, and Zolf felt dizzy as they glimmered up at him under the dancing candlelight that lit his room in the power outage.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time that day, Zolf felt undeserving.</p><p> </p><p>He could barely see Hamid’s flush in the dim lighting before the halfling pressed his nose gently against Zolf’s throat, nudging absently at the scratchy hairs of his beard. </p><p> </p><p>This movement put one of Hamid’s fine, pointed ears none too far from Zolf’s face. In a move that Zolf had daydreamed about perhaps one too many times, he tilted his chin and gently captured the pointed tip between his teeth. He nibbled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid froze up against him for a long moment before a violent shiver seemed to race through him like lightning, shaking him from head to toe. Zolf could feel the hands now fisting in the material at his collar, and Hamid let out a soft, breathless huff that spread goosebumps where it brushed against Zolf’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this alright?” Zolf’s voice was pitched low and he muttered directly into Hamid’s ear. He was playing dirty and they both knew it. “Does that feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>Hamid’s whole body shook once more and he made a small defiant sound muffled by Zolf’s throat. Zolf was about to chuckle at him when he felt Hamid’s teeth worrying at the skin of his neck. It was the dwarf’s turn to gasp this time as Hamid bit none too gently at the delicate spot just below the corner of Zolf’s jaw. And then his clever little mouth latched on, sucking a mark which forced a pleased noise out of Zolf. Zolf found his hands trailing lower to sit firmly on Hamid’s hips, holding the halfling firmly right up against his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Bed?” Zolf had not intended for his voice to be as breathy as it was, but it got an unashamed moan from Hamid. The man shivered against him and pulled back, flush obvious on his cheeks now.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this might sound kind of silly, but…” Hamid trailed off and bit his lip. Zolf had to restrain himself from kissing him again and cutting him off. “Would it be okay if we… in the water?”</p><p> </p><p>If Zolf had anything less than an iron will and the patience of a saint, he’d have tackled Hamid to the floor the moment he’d understood the words. As it was, he had Hamid on the floor- gently- in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>He looked a work of art beneath Zolf.</p><p> </p><p>The water was still swaying from their movements, gentle ripples lapping just barely at the sides of Hamid’s cheeks, splaying his hair out and allowing it to wave gracefully, beautifully in its weightlessness. Zolf was reminded of those stories about sirens. Zolf was reminded of his romance novels.</p><p> </p><p>He brought up a hand and traced along the line where the soft tide hit Hamid’s throat. He didn’t get far before he hit Hamid’s collar. Zolf was suddenly hit with the image of Hamid, naked underneath him, the water licking over the soft, vaguely scarred skin of his bare shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf ducked his head and pressed his forehead lightly to Hamid’s sternum for a moment, letting out a soft groan as he collected himself. When he pulled back, his fingers began to toy with the tiny buttons of Hamid’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>Hamid pulled himself up out of the water with a smile and a blush over his features. His hair dripped back into the pool and Zolf could feel it as though each drop was the pounding of his heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid pulled off his magical shirtsleeves and deposited them safely on Zolf’s bed. Without them, his outfit was a pair of comfortable-looking brown trousers and a very plain undershirt. Hamid pulled the undershirt off over his head, struggling for just a moment as the water stuck it to his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf had seen Hamid shirtless once or twice. Well, he’d seen him naked when that fire elemental had its way with him. But seeing and <em> seeing </em> were two very different things. The unblemished parts of Hamid’s chest were smooth and soft and tanned, and Zolf didn’t doubt for a second that it had been entirely unharmed before their adventures had started. The skin edging the healed burns over his torso shone a strange copper colour under the candlelight. It puzzled Zolf, he resolved himself to figure it out at a later date. At this point, he was too distracted by Hamid tugging at the hem of Zolf’s own shirt to care too much.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf pulled it off in one swift motion. Hamid’s reaction was as immediate as it was unsubtle. Zolf could feel the wide eyes raking over the pale skin, lingering over every tattoo and scar and patch of thick body hair so thoroughly it felt almost like the touch of Hamid’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>But Hamid’s hands were busy, sliding down to sit questioningly over Zolf’s belt buckle.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Is this okay?” Hamid echoed Zolf’s words from earlier, not quite replicating his deep, husky tone, but managing something that Zolf found far more appealing anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh,” Zolf paused for a long moment, he felt suddenly like it was very hard to look down at Hamid for even a second longer. “I don’t like to be... er, <em> touched </em>. Like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Zolf had had plenty of time to come to terms with his own preferences, but he always managed to communicate them as awkwardly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf felt Hamid’s fine fingers hold his chin and firmly direct it so that Zolf was looking at him once more. Hamid kissed him softly and Zolf exhaled a sigh of relief, feeling a good deal of the tension leave his body alongside it.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Hamid was not demanding or impatient in his tone. He was calm, and smiling, and Zolf couldn’t help but compare him to the tranquil waters that surrounded them. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to touch you.” Zolf was candid. If anything, it was an understatement. Zolf would <em> love </em> to touch Hamid. Zolf had fought back daydreams of touching Hamid since they’d crossed the channel. Since they’d pulled themselves from the driftwood boat and collapsed onto the sand of the beach, sharing a big, triumphant grin in the light drizzle and the setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>His words sent another full-body shudder through Hamid.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Hamid asked, his own hands pulling off and discarding his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf licked his lips and glanced down between them. Hamid stood, hard and pushing upright against his briefs, almost visible through the thin fabric where it was drenched from the pool that held them. Zolf could feel his mouth water.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf pushed gently on Hamid’s shoulders, settling him flat on his back in their shallow, tiny, private ocean. Zolf watched for a long moment as the water pressed up against Hamid’s skin, rushing in and pushing away with the rhythmic motion of his breathing. Zolf bent his head and licked his way down Hamid’s torso, stopping to lap at the slight pool forming over his belly button. </p><p> </p><p>Hamid was squirming and disturbing the smooth surface of the water by the time Zolf reached his briefs and tucked his fingers in the waistband. He shot one more look upwards at Hamid, who gave him a resounding nod and a quiet, desperate noise in confirmation. So Zolf undressed him.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid’s cock sprang up once free of its confines and smacked lightly against his own stomach. Zolf licked his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hamid,” Zolf spoke, raising his head so that they could meet each other’s eye. Hamid already looked like a mess. His hair was swirling around him, his cheeks were flushed a red so deep that Zolf was sure they would be hot to the touch, his bottom lip was raw and swollen where Hamid had bitten it to keep quiet. Hamid stared back at him and they had a long, quiet moment where Zolf was unable to withdraw himself from his partner’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And then Zolf winked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.”</p><p> </p><p>Hamid let out a <em> very </em> interested moan at that.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf lowered himself to lick firmly along Hamid’s length and watched as the halfling’s hands scrambled about uselessly in the water, splashing wildly as they searched for anything to grab onto. Zolf took one of the hands and directed it helpfully to his own hair, encouraging Hamid to grasp for purchase there instead.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf took the head of Hamid’s cock between his lips and flicked his tongue back and forth over it, tasting the precum leaking from the tip. Hamid’s other hand came to join the first in twining through Zolf’s hair. Hamid didn’t try to move him; Zolf got the distinct feeling that he’s the only solid thing in Hamid’s world at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf should not be at all surprised that Hamid was <em> vocal </em> when being pleasured. The halfling had his sweet lips constantly parted, wrapping themselves around a wide variety of noises that morphed from a needy whimper as Zolf teased the head of his cock, to a stomach-deep groan that punched its way from his throat when Zolf finally took as much in his mouth as he could stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Zolf, Zolf,” Hamid panted out uselessly into the otherwise quiet air between them. “Please, I’m so close.”</p><p> </p><p>Zolf hummed consideringly around Hamid’s length, and got an uncontrolled buck of Hamid’s hips in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, please it feels so <em> good! </em>” Hamid’s voice broke on the final word as his chest heaved with every desperate gasp, splashing the water harshly around them. </p><p> </p><p>Zolf could feel the crests of the waves rising in time with Hamid’s peak.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, Hamid,” Zolf pulled off for just a moment, pumping his hand to cover his mouth’s absence. “Let go for me.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth was barely back around Hamid’s cock when the first spurt filled his mouth. Zolf swallowed eagerly as he watched Hamid writhe and gasp and groan beneath him. The muscles of Hamid’s thighs clearly tensed with each wave of pleasure that washed over him, in perfect synchronisation with the harsh splashes of water that hit his bare skin.</p><p> </p><p>Zolf could only pull back and watch as Hamid’s breathing slowly returned to normal, the movements of his chest cresting lower and lower each time alongside the settling of the water around them.</p><p> </p><p>Hamid let out a long, soft, satisfied noise and dragged Zolf back up his body to kiss him. Their kiss was deep, exploratory once more. Except that their teasing, needy tone had melted into something much mellower, much sweeter. It was how Zolf thought that Hamid ought to be kissed, and he was glad that it was him that got to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Zolf rolled a stiff muscle in his shoulder to loosen it and was suddenly struck by how late in the evening it must be. “How about we move to the bed now? Or did you want to sleep in the water too?”</p><p> </p><p>Hamid laughed at him, lightly and freely, and it made Zolf’s heart feel the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? We’re soaking wet!” Hamid pushed himself into an upright position underneath Zolf. “And we’ve <em> definitely </em> got to do something about all this water!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Zolf tucked his head into the curve of Hamid’s neck. “I say we open the door and let the hotel staff deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have the <em> destroy water </em> spell, you lazy beast!” Hamid slapped him playfully on the chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Zolf pushed himself up off the floor with a groan for his complaining muscles. He supposed Hamid was right. He offered a hand to the halfling on the floor, helping him up before watching appreciatively as Hamid shimmied back into his wet trousers. “You go find some towels and I’ll get to work here. Then bed, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hamid laughed at him once more and leaned up on tip toes. Their lips met slowly in a kiss just as warm and chaste as their first.</p><p> </p><p>“Then bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>